


Umbrella Scene: Felinette Version

by Sweet_Marigolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, felinette umbrella scene, i suck at them, i'm sorry i couldn't think of a better title, marinette takes adrien's role because it made sense to me, plagg's there to but only has like a short cameo at the end, pre-felinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Marigolds/pseuds/Sweet_Marigolds
Summary: Felix always found that Dupain-Cheng girl to be irritating.  One rainy day might help convince him otherwise.





	Umbrella Scene: Felinette Version

Felix grimaced seeing the dark clouds in the sky. Of all the days that it had to rain, it had to be on a day that he forgot his umbrella. It was unlike him to make such a mistake and yet here he was hiding under the roof of Francoise-Dupont's entrance like a damn fool.

"Felix?"

Felix inhaled deeply.

Great, someone to observe his moment of weakness. He looked behind him tensely, seeing Marinette standing there. He peered down to see she had a purple umbrella in her hands. Wonderful. Even clumsy, awkward Marinette remembered to bring her umbrella today. The day was just getting better and better.

"Hello...Marinette." Felix greeted, before turning around and facing the front with a steely gaze.

Perhaps if he put up a cold front, she'd ignore him and leave him alone.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Marinette asked, walking over to stand next to him.

Felix clenched his teeth. God, was she annoying.

"No." He answered curtly.

Marinette blinked before looking at the sky.

"Wow, it's pouring out there huh?" She said with a chuckle.

"Hn."

Felix really wanted this girl to leave and let him wallow in his rain-filled misery. Marinette stared at her umbrella, her thumb going over the handle. She bit her lip, glancing over at Felix. The boy sensed her gaze upon him and closed his eyes.

_Just ignore her, just ignore her_

"Would you like to borrow my umbrella?"

"What?"

Felix opened his eyes, glancing suspiciously at Marinette. The girl focused her gaze on the floor, coughing awkwardly.

"You're stuck here because you don't have an umbrella right?"

Felix sighed, nodding tensely.

_Here comes the ridicule now..._

"Then you can borrow mine then!"

_Huh?_

"What...about you?" Felix asked, still wary of Marinette's intentions.

This was uncharted territory for him and he didn't want to have himself end in a trap. Marinette didn't seem like the kind of girl to do such a thing, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Marinette waved a dismissive hand at Felix's claim.

"I live nearby. I just got to run _real fast_ to not get wet." Marinette giggled.

"...Heh." A sliver of a smile appeared on Felix's lips.

Marinette handed over her umbrella to Felix, accidentally brushing her hand over his in the process. Despite it being a minor touch of the skin, Felix felt warmth radiating from it. It was such a foreign feeling compared to the usual coldness from the palms of his hands. And yet...he liked it.

"Thank you." Felix said, holding the umbrella in his grasp.

He opened the umbrella and stepped out, the pitter-patter of rain hitting against it. He turned around, looking at Marinette. He wanted to say so much more to the girl. How he was grateful for lending her umbrella to him. How she could find it in her heart to be kind to someone who had been nothing but cold and rude to her. The thoughts were there but Felix couldn't express it in actual words. Instead, he lifted his hand and waved at her. He wanted to scream at his incompetence.

Marinette didn't seem bothered by his awkward waving, however. She smiled at Felix, waving back.

"Welcome to Francoise-Dupont, Felix."Marinette said. "I hope you have a good time here."

Felix's eyes widened a bit at the girl's statement, bowing his head slightly to hide the pink coming to his cheeks. He mumbled another 'thank you' and walked off, clutching the umbrella with both hands. Plagg came out of his pocket, cackling in glee.

"Aw, Fefe has a new girlfriend~"

 "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to the Felinette discord server (Love you guys!)


End file.
